Annejila Squirrel
This article is about the person, who is now deceased. If you're looking for a page with a similar name, head over to Annejila (disambiguation). "Here stood the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life, midnight blue hair shining, makeup frozen in drips down her face, promoting death as if it were a carnival." -Holly describes Annejila after her death, when she spoke about her experiences in Heaven 'Angela Moesha "Annejila" Squirrel '(pronounced On-jil-ah; 11 October, 1997 in Unknown- 10 October 2015 in Clearwater River, North Shore, New Zealand) was a Sun Dweller and a Rose Garden Girl. Her place of birth is unknown, but her cultural identity was Chinese. She committed suicide on 10 October, 2015, because she did not want to live through the loss of her powers. As she was 17 when she died, she never lost her powers (Charm and Bright Air). Ironically, she caused others to brighten in her presence, but was depressed herself. Biography First Position In Annejila's first position, she is an unnamed Rose Garden Girl recorded by Tristan. She is recorded as tall, with "normal hair that went down to her shoulders". Annejila, after seeing that Tristan is looking for a light blue rose, (which he would later give to Holly) leads him to her secret rose patch. It contains roses that she wouldn't dare share with the rest of the world, as they are so abnormal and rare. Since Tristan had a specific request, Annejila didn't mind giving him one of the only two light blue roses she had. Death There were two main effects of Annejila's suicide, amongst the trauma faced by the close friends. {Main article: Annejila Squirrel Day} Annejila Squirrel Day is an international day of remembrance dedicated to the 17-year-old life of Annejila Squirrel. She committed suicide the day before her 18th birthday, making her reasoning clear. {Main article: Annejila Squirrel's Ghost} Annejila Squirrel's Ghost is the remaining spirit of the late Annejila Squirrel, who stayed on earth. ... As she drowned herself, the dye in her hair has faded, and her makeup is washed down her face. She still remains an icon of beauty, but as one to ghosts. Appearance As she drowned herself, the dye in her hair has faded, and her makeup is washed down her face. She still remains an icon of beauty, but as one to ghosts. Her hair is a natural midnight blue, a rare colour to occur naturally. She had a dark purple dye in her hair and orange streaks when she died. This faded into the water. Relationships Holly Axolotl “It is nice to meet you, Holly.” Annejila’s ghost said, very languidly. “You, too,” I said. “If I may ask, why are you speaking so slowly?” “Because.” She grinned and began to twirl. “I have all the time in the world now.” -Holly and Annejila meet, after Annejila's death Annejila did not meet Holly before her death, although Mya and Tristan had. She cried over Annejila's death, which was surprising in two ways: firstly because she did not know Annejila, and secondly because she was not even upset when Annabel was attacked. However, as she was gradually getting through her training, the Water Tear Effect may have started by then. Holly did make friends with Annejila after she died. In October 2016, Annejila visited the warzone, and Holly was excited by this. She screamed "Annejila!" when she saw the ghostly purple glow appear in Kiwi Village, the community specially designed for New Zealanders. “Hey Holly!" she replied. "I bring Halloween gifts from the far land of Clearwater. I’ve got Mist dye, Mist paint, and Mist hair extensions and I am ready to mist-ify you!” Annejila then proceeded to dress Holly up for Halloween, and transformed her into a Mist Dweller. Notes and References Category:Meadow Dwellers Category:Dead Category:Inner Characters Squirrel, Annejila Category:Sun Dwellers Category:Rose Garden Girls